


moments of you & i

by dreamlikeeyes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, JiHan, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YoonHong, hongyoon - Freeform, i dont know how to tage what else is there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlikeeyes/pseuds/dreamlikeeyes
Summary: sometimes a shipper's mind reads between the lines a little too deeply and sees a million words from a picture instead of a thousand, and sometimes their imagination can get a little too farfetched. But hey, that's what fiction is all about, right?or a drabble/one-shot collection of jihan that i needed yet no one asked for





	1. when i look at you...

Their fans have labeled his beauty unrealistic, fairy-like, out of this world, breathtaking. Some even said that his beauty can't be described in words. Joshua understands. Their fans don't know the small details he notices about his best friend.

Propping on his right elbow, Joshua smoothly brushes Jeonghan's hair, still in awe of how soft it still is after thousands of bleaching. His best friend complained to him once about how ugly his hair looks now that his roots peeked out but he assured him that he looked wonderful and ten times cuter.

His eyes shifted to the moles behind his ear and on his nape and neck. Once when they were cuddling in bed, he connected the dots and smiled when Polaris was formed. He told Jeonghan how amazing they are that it creates a constellation. Joshua couldn't stop touching his neck and sometimes graze his lips over them and leave soft kisses.

Jeonghan's eyes fluttered and he muttered something under his breath Joshua couldn't decipher but nonetheless, the elder went back to sleep. Now, Joshua can't help but caress his cheeks. Cheeks that hide adorable dimples when Jeonghan smiles, cheeks that are plump of laughter and slyness, cheeks that leave Joshua fond and in need of trailing his nose whenever he has the chance. Joshua grins and places gentle butterfly kisses on the cheeks, trying to wake Jeonghan up.

When the latter doesn't, he moves his lips to his ear, softly nibbling it and whispers, "wake up, sweetheart". Joshua feels him move but his eyes are still closed. He knows he's awake though as Joshua saw lips curving subtly then fall back into a line. He chuckles then proceeds to kiss his temple and forehead, then going down to the curve of hie nope. He takes his time on that part of his face, as it is one of Jeonghan's weak spots. 

He told Joshua once how insecure he was of his nose, that it's flat and not pointed like his. When he heard that, Joshua made it his point on how he adored his cute little button nose. He'll never forget the times Jeonghan would smile and giggle when he presses their noses together for a rub. Hearing Jeonghan's laugh always makes his day. Speaking of…

He moved down to capture the other's lips. Once he did, his boyfriend was finally awake and was reciprocating his gestures. It was slow at first, full of tenderness and care, and then slowly starts to intensify. Tongues darted inside each other's mouths. Joshua shifts a little to lay on top of Jeonghan and straddled him. As they keep pulling onto each other where no more space could be seen, Joshua's heart soars in his chest. He pulls away to breathe but places both of their foreheads together. The smile Jeonghan is giving him right now makes him want to forget his responsibilities for a while and just be with his best friend and boyfriend.

"Hey, beautiful." Joshua greets him, eyes shining with sincerity. And as Jeonghan blushes but giggles, Joshua may have to agree on their fans' view of his angel's beauty. Even the word, beautiful isn't enough to describe Jeonghan. For him, Jeonghan is indescribable.


	2. 이름 이 뭐에요...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> classic coffee shop au!

When Jeonghan first saw him, he was the only one he saw. Nothing and no one else mattered. He didn't know his name yet, but he was dying to find out who the gorgeous boy was wearing a blue cashmere sweater with the most adorable laugh.

He asked his friends if they knew his name, but they only teased him for describing him in the most lovesick way possible. Jeonghan doesn't believe in love at first sight but it changed when he met the guy. 

It's been two weeks and he still has no idea of his name. He sees him quite often though, mostly either in the library drowned in books or in the music room playing his acoustic guitar. He thanks the heavens above because it seems that they want them to always meet and if not,  _ see _ each other. At least, in Jeonghan's opinion. How would something else explain that he meets cashmere guy every day, even after school?

(He dismisses Ren's sassy voice saying, "maybe because we're living in the dorms on campus?")

Jeonghan believes it's fate and he wants to prove it to his friends, especially Ren. He bets them that by the end of the month, he'll know the guy's name  _ and _ will get his number. His confidence surprised his bemused friends but still made the deal.

Now though, while in the coffee shop Jeonghan's part-timing at, he's slowly losing hope that he'll ever know his crush's name. He approximately has three hours before the bet is off and before Jeonghan owes Ren $20 and a large Americano. He sighs defeatedly and walks back outside the kitchen to resume his shift. What greeted him first in line has his stomach somersaulting in anticipation and hope as Cashmere guy was standing there looking at the menu set before him.

He walks over towards the counter, tries to shake his hands out of its nervousness, and greeted him, "Good afternoon, sir, may I take your order?"

The stranger greets him with a smile Jeonghan swears is knee-buckling. If he were to describe his feelings in another way, he would melt right at the spot. He seemed he was in a daze because Cashmere guy asked him, "Did you get that?"

Embarrassed, he asked again. "I'm sorry, sir, can you repeat that again?"

"I said, one large Hot White Chocolate Mocha with some cinnamon and less sugar. I'll also have one carrot cake." He smiled politely.

"R-Right." He stuttered as he punched in the order.  _ Get it together, Jeonghan! _ He composed himself and told him the total. Before he forgets though, he asked, "What's your name, sir?" This is it.

"Joshua." He repeats it in his head and his heart flutters on how foreign it sounds.

"Um, aren't you gonna write it in the cup?" Joshua inquired, his face obvious of his amusement. Jeonghan spluttered a second and apologized. While he writes it down, he hears Joshua laugh. He blushed beet red.

"Who knew you'd be this cute, Jeonghan." He smirked at him!! It's official Jeonghan's gonna melt and the janitor has to clean his remains. Wait…

"How'd you know my name?"

"Aside from your name tag, you are quite popular around campus. Known for your angelic look and kind heart, they say." Joshua gave him a look that Jeonghan couldn't help but stare at him right back. They were going at it for at least five minutes before the other barista called out Joshua's name. Joshua gave him a smirk and slipped a paper on the counter before he left out the door with a " _ See you around, Jeonghan!" _

Not believing what he was holding, Jeonghan called out Minhyun from the kitchen so that he could read what was really on the paper. He received a confused look as he confirmed it was Joshua's number. Jeonghan had never felt so ecstatic and proud of winning a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like it? hate it? comment down below, i would appreciate it!
> 
> send kudos and i send you love,  
pastelhanie <3


	3. inked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if joshua had a tattoo...
> 
> (inspo came from that twt where wonshua came out of a tattoo parlor)
> 
> (but no they dont have tattoos)

Waiting for their cue for rehearsals, Joshua browses through Pinterest for some inspiration. He thinks about what Wonwoo told them yesterday, on how he thinks of getting a tattoo. As the member who has the most piercings along with Soonyoung, getting a tattoo sounds intriguing. Some have said it hurts, some have said it doesn’t, that it depends on your pain tolerance. He told Wonwoo that if he would really get a tattoo, he should notify Joshua. He shrugged at the inquisitive look he gave him. He doesn’t tell him that he has already thought of it during trainee days, on getting permanently inked on either his forearm or shoulder and that the company prohibited him cause it will ruin his image. But now that their group has established careers, he thinks it’s absolutely okay for him to do it. Hence why he’s so concentrated on finding the right design.

“I like that one.”

Joshua tilted his head a little to the side to see Jeonghan inching closer so he could point the picture he liked. He glances at the design and rolls his eyes fondly, and jabs Jeonghan’s stomach. It was a halo and angel wings inked on a girl’s wrist. “Are you the one who’s getting tattooed?” He asks as he pats the seat beside him. Jeonghan shakes his head once he plunks down comfortably and puts his arm around Joshua to pull him closer. A more comfortable position they’re used to nowadays, the younger muses.

“Getting tattooed?,” Jeonghan looks down at him expectantly. “So you’re really going to have one?”

Joshua simply nods and continues to scroll down for more pictures. “I’ve always thought about it. It never really left on “the things I’ll get to soon” list. Actually, it’s one of my top five.”

“You have a list?” Jeonghan smiles at his best friend.

“Yeah, one of them is already crossed out.”

“Which is?”

“Winning a bet against Yoon Jeonghan.” Joshua innocently eyes his boyfriend who got flustered but nevertheless contented. Jeonghan kisses his forehead and only says, “great job, bunny.”

They were alone in the room which was great because it gave them a little bit of time to spend together in the middle of hiding their relationship from everyone. (Well, except maybe Seungcheol and Jihoon. The former looks at them too pointedly while Jihoon just smirks). Although everyone knows how close they are, they don’t know _how_ _close _to the point of them tightly cuddling and lightly kissing. 

Once both parted ways from their shared kiss, Joshua puts his hands on Jeonghan’s shoulder while the other puts his arms around the younger’s neck. Both pleased by the comfortable silence. Joshua releases his hold and cuddles back. “I love you, my angel.”

“I love you too, my bunny.”

And that’s the only inspiration Joshua needed.

He drags Wonwoo one day to come with him to the nearest tattoo parlor, not listening to the younger’s refute. “Shua-hyung, what do you need me for?” Wonwoo sounded irritated. Couldn’t blame him; he was playing a game with Seungcheol and they were at the boss level.

“You’re my witness.” Joshua simply said.

“Why not let Jeonghan-hyung come with you?”

“Because it’s a surprise.”

It was definitely a surprise, for all three of them. Joshua couldn’t believe how cute the artist made it despite not being her style, Wonwoo dropped his jaw at the bond his hyungs shared to the point of the other half wanting to have permanent ink on a part of their body, while Jeonghan blinked thrice and looks at his boyfriend with a soft smile on his face. Jeonghan hugs Joshua and places a kiss on the rabbit-angel tattoo on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments and kudos! 
> 
> twitter: @angelcatbunny

**Author's Note:**

> send kudos and write comments cause it gives me motivation hehe! only constructive criticism tho! oki? thanks!
> 
> sending love,  
pastelhannie <3
> 
> i also have twitter with the same un!


End file.
